


nobody asked for this

by jimjams



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjams/pseuds/jimjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was light in Gai’s window as he walked past the apartment complex. The past couple of days there hadn’t been and Kakashi was happy that he was finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody asked for this

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to my friend about kakashi hanging out with gai and his students and then i wanted to write this

There was light in Gai’s window as he walked past the apartment complex. The past couple of days there hadn’t been and Kakashi was happy that he was finally home. He’d been missing his “eternal rival” this week. He walked up the stairs slowly, his mission today had been short but not easy, he was glad Gai was home for various reasons.

He always had to stand outside for a little while before he knocked on the door, he didn’t know why, that was just how it was. One to three, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Nothing.

Well he knew he was home so why didn’t he open? Slightly offended he considered if he should just leave, but on the other hand it had been a week since he last saw him. He shook his head at himself and knocked one more time. One two three.

The door ripped open and Kakashi was surprised to see a child’s face instead of a fully grown man with a bowl cut. A girl, around 12, two hair buns and a smile. Her name was Tenten and they had never formally been introduced because Kakashi had always found some kind of excuse when Gai brought it up. They _had_ met before though, but only when she had accompanied Gai for a few of their challenges.

“Kakashi sensei!” she said, “What are you doing here?” she gave him a curious look. Kakashi sighed, if she was there the rest of Gai’s fairly new team would probably be there too.

“Hmm… I saw the lights were on so I wanted to pop in, but he’s clearly busy so I’ll be on my w-“

A loud bellow from far inside the apartment cut him off, “Is that Kakashi at the door?!”

Too late. Gai knew he was there, he wouldn’t be allowed to leave, which meant he would have to spend time with Gai’s students. What were the other kids’ names? Rock Lee, he knew that much. The other was… Something with an M or maybe an N? Me… Ne.. Neji? Oh right, Hyuuga Neji. Good he remembered them all, Gai would be disappointed if he didn’t after four months, he wasn’t up for a guilt trip today.

“Tenten tell him to come in!” Gai yelled. Tenten looked at him, “Gai sensei said you should come in,” she said with a smile. He sighed, “Yeah… yeah fine…”

Tenten left him alone at the door to go join her teammates as Kakashi took off his sandals.

He went into the living room and the first thing he saw was Rock Lee’s new look. His new look being… Gai’s look. Kakashi wasn’t one to point fingers, and he guessed it was flattering in some sense. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to have somebody look up to you so much they wanted to look like you. Children were funny like that. Next, his gaze fell to the Hyuuga boy, he was seated on the couch with one foot up; it was covered in bandages. “So what’s the occasion?” Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer, he didn’t even say hi, maybe that was rude.

“Kakashi sensei!” Lee said enthusiastically. It was almost scary how much he looked like Gai at that age.

“Neji got hurt during our mission so Gai sensei is making him and us dinner!” he continued.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Neji said defensively. Kakashi smiled, “Oh you never ask when it’s Gai do you?” he said. Tenten crossed her arms, “That’s for sure!”

“Oh well… I think I’ll just… Go out in the kitchen…” Kakashi said awkwardly. Making conversation with the kids on his own wasn’t something he was interested in, and he was there to see Gai after all.

 

“Greetings Rival!” Gai said as enthusiastically as Lee had moments before.

“When did that happen?” Kakashi simply said. “huh?” Gai responded. “Rock Lee…”

Gai laughed, “It’s cute isn’t it!?” he said with pride in his voice, “He really looks up to me you know,” he turned around from the food he was preparing to give Kakashi a thumbs up and a big smile. Kakashi gave him a weak thumbs up back, “Its great…” He said. He walked over, Gai seemed happy considering his student had been hurt during their mission, he kind of thought he would have had to comfort him a little the moment he saw the bandages, but that didn’t seem to be the case. “Was it a difficult mission?” he asked. Gai looked at him in confusion, “No? Why do you ask love?” he said.

“Just the Hyuuga kid…?” Kakashi responded absent minded, looking at some of the unchopped vegetables. Gai laughed again, “Oh that!” he said, “No dear Rival, I assure you that had nothing to do with the mission, a ridiculous accident on the way home, don’t mention it to him, he is incredibly embarrassed!” he was talking so loud Kakashi was sure they could hear it in the living room. And quite right, Neji was curling his toes in there thinking about how he, with his byakugan, had missed the rotten branch and fallen three meters down, his sensei having to carry him all the way back. On top of that the older shinobi had insisted that he couldn’t be alone since he could barely walk, and now this. This was all below his dignity. Both Tenten and Lee laughed at him when they saw his face turn even more sour.

Back in the kitchen Gai had asked Kakashi to help chop the rest of the vegetables so he could get on with the other things that needed to be done. Kakashi had reluctantly agreed to it, he liked it better when he could just read his book and watch Gai do all the hard work, then he’d swoop in last minutes to make sure the dish wouldn’t be _too_ spicy, as always. But oh well, he was cooking for more than two today, and helping wouldn’t hurt him.

“How did your mission go,” Gai asked after a moment’s silence. This was why Kakashi was initially there, to talk about his mission, but he didn’t want to anymore with the kids in the other room. “S-rank?” Gai asked.

Kakashi shook his head, “A… it wasn’t… it wasn’t tough it was assigned as an A rank because they didn’t know who the thieves were…” Kakashi said quietly hoping Gai would keep his voice down as well. “Hm? You don’t seem happy about that, who were they, and what did they steal anyway…?” Gai always had so many questions. “It was some royal artifact, I don’t know… But I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

They stood in silence for a little while, until Kakashi hummed a little and leaned his head against Gai’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back” he said. Gai smiled as he rested his head against Kakashis. “I missed you too Rival!” he said. It was kind of loud and he hoped the kids wouldn’t hear it. “I see…” he said causally but Gai knew he was blushing under his mask.

Kakashi, kind of caught up in the moment, looked back towards the door to Gai’s living room, it didn’t seem like anybody was getting ready to go out there, so he put his knife on the table next to the partially chopped vegetables and slipped down his mask to kiss Gai on the cheek.

Gai who had been busy doing his own thing hadn’t noticed what Kakashi was doing and was taken by surprise. He chuckled, “You’re quite affectionate today,” he said as he turned his head around to meet his lips. Kakashi hummed as he kissed Gai’s lips gently and repeatedly.

In the living room the kids were beginning to wonder when they could expect dinner, not that they were impatient or anything, as Neji put it: they would just like to know.

Tenten decided to take action into her own hands and go ask the two Jounin if it would be long.

She never did make it into the kitchen though. As soon as she saw the two of them kissing she swept to the side, out of sight. The two others looked at her in surprise and she gestured for them to come over to the door. Only Lee was able to, but he did as she asked. He let out a small gasp and looked away quickly, that wasn’t something they were meant to see, he was sure.

Neji had tried to seem uninterested but he was curious to what in the kitchen could possibly make his teammates act this way, “What?” he almost hissed, how embarrassing. Tenten gestured to her eyes and then to him. She mouthed “Hurry up” and Neji activated his byakugan just in time to see the two of them pulling away from one another. “Why did you make me do that!” he said annoyed. That wasn’t something he was interested in seeing. “You asked!” Tenten hissed at him. Both of them went to sit in the couch. “I really don’t think we were supposed to see that,” Lee wispered, he felt like he had to say it out loud to make sure the others agreed. Both of them nodded. “I’m sure Gai sensei wanted to tell us himself at some point,” Tenten said knowingly.

 

Now, Gai was starting to get impatient with Kakashi’s chopping skills, the kids were waiting for this food, and he was holding it back. And when he was finally done he kept getting in the way.

“Kakashi go sit in the living room,” he ordered, but he kept refusing, “Can’t I just sit out here,” he sighed. “Hush! You keep distracting me, and the kids must be hungry, go to the living room!”   

Kakashi dragged his feet in protest but Gai didn’t take notice. He was too busy cooking. “Not too spicy,” he yelled back when he went through the doorway.

He was met by big staring eyes, “What? Trust me I’m trying to save you,” he simply said, as he sat down in an armchair, the only free spot in the living room. Gai’s apartment was bigger than his, but it was still not very big.

Not interested in making conversation he took out his book and started reading, “Don’t mind me,” he said, hoping they wouldn’t include him in any kind of conversation. There were a few questions directed at him but they were mainly professional and could be answered quickly, it wasn’t much of a bother. It didn’t take long before Gai called them all to the kitchen for dinner.

When Gai gave kakashi his food he weighed the situation quickly… “I think I’ll just eat in the other room,” he said with the most monotone voice he could muster, which was met by a very loud, “WHAT, WHY?!” from Gai, probably as far from monotone you could get with just two words. Kakashi sighed.

“Because…” he said with no intention of finishing. Gai pouted, he knew exactly why, but that didn’t make him protest it any less, “Come on Kakashi, it’s been so long,” he cried. “Eh, don’t be a baby, it was last week,” Kakashi replied. “Just a moment ago you thought that was a long while too, dear rival!”

Kakashi blushed, but pretended to keep his cool as the kids, minus Neji, giggled. Kakashi let out another  sigh, “Fine you win,” he said.

“Yet another victory for Maito Gai!” Gai yelled and shook his hand in the air triumphantly. “Now hold on a moment, that doesn’t count for anything, Gai,” Kakashi said with a smile and he sat down at the table and slid down his mask. As always he hurried up and ate his food so he could put on his mask back on quickly and feel more at ease, but as soon as he was done, Gai was quick to drag him into the conversation.

He didn’t mind that much when Gai was there, it was easy to let yourself out of the conversation again, him and Neji both did once in a while, the other three had enough to say for all of them. But he actually enjoyed it; both Gai and the kids were able to make him laugh. It was a good way to get his mind off things, even though he would still have preferred having Gai on his own.

After they had eaten and gai had somehow managed to squeeze himself down in the couch with the kids their talk could continue. Still, kakashi didn’t mind but he was wondering when the three of them would go home. As it turned out they weren’t going to. Kakashi did his best to hide his dissatisfaction, Gai definitely didn’t notice but both Neji and Tenten did, “You know, I’ll be fine…” Neji said, and really, he didn’t want to stay over at all. Yet, because Gai was Gai, he insisted it was for the better. Kakashi sighed, he didn’t know what to think, he’d gone through many injuries with no one to look after him and he always turned out fine. This wasn’t even that serious, but on the other hand. There was always a part of him that had wished for a grownup to look after him, Gai had probably felt the same way after his dad… So he understood, at least.

After another half an hour he decided it was time for him to go home. He tried to throw it in there casually, but nothing stayed casual when Gai was involved. He jumped up from his seat causing Tenten and Lee to fall towards each other, bumping their head together with an OW, as he yelled, “what why?! We are having a good time!” again, he pouted, he had found it would work sometimes, but really Kakashi wasn’t that phased by it, and it definitely did not work now.

“I know Gai, but I’m tired, I’ve had enough interaction for one night.” He shrugged and walked towards the hallway.

“See ya,” he said, mainly aimed at the kids, because he was aware Gai was going to follow him all the way to the door and try to convince him to stay.

“You know you can just sleep in my room, even though we’re still up,” he said and put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, turning him around so they could face each other. Kakashi smiled, “No gai, I’d rather not spend the night when they’re here,” he replied, hoping Gai would understand. “I see… but they already-“ Gai started but Kakashi cut him off, “Please Gai, I’m tired…”

“Will you be home tomorrow evening?” Gai asked him after a moment of them just looking at each other. Kakashi smiled, “Yeah”

“Alright I’ll come over then,” he said and gave Kakashi a wink, a big smile and a thumbs up. “Please do,” Kakashi replied as he moved in closer, hoping the bigger man would drag him in for a hug. He was lucky.  
Kakashi sighed again, why today of all days did Gai have to have a sleepover with his students? What was the chance? Well, maybe he wasn’t actually surprised, considering his luck.

This time it was Gai who slid down his mask. Kakashi didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure how long that kiss lasted; it felt like a while, but still not long enough. Gai was the one to pull back for once, much to Kakashi’s dismay. He hid his head in Gai’s neck, still mask down. “You’re sure you don’t want to stay?” Gai asked one last time.

“Yeah…” Kakashi said with a sigh, he felt weak. He didn’t know why but Gai often made him feel that way.

He turned around, put his mask back up, got his sandals on and was on his way out the door.

“See you tomorrow, Rival,” Gai said cheerily. Kakashi looked back, smiled at him and was gone.

Gai went back inside, his time to sigh now, the kids all looked at him with anticipating eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked confused. A part of them were expecting him to tell them about him and Kakashi right away. They all looked away as if they had been caught in the act of something they shouldn’t be doing.

Gai sat down on the seat Kakashi had left open, “Why don’t’ you just ask precious students, I know you saw it,” he said with laugh.  


End file.
